Naruto: The Will of the Rabbit Goddess
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, neglected by his parents & godparents for his brothers, Menma & Arashi, for holding the Kyuubi's Chakra, while he is also hated by the villagers for holding the soul. Uchiha Satsuki, her clan was massacred by her brother on the orders of the leaders of a corrupt village and viewed by the villagers as a means to boost their social & political standing. On the night of the New Moon, they both find themselves face to face with one Otsutsuki Kaguya, who gives them the tools to break free from their chains, along with the means to gain their justice on those who have wronged them.**

 **Hello Storm here with a new story challenge, I won't bother with a long authors note. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Within an endless void stood a woman. The woman possessed a regal beauty, having long flowing white hair going past her feet, pale skin, her eyebrows cut low and round, a symbol of nobility, red lipstick, clear white eyes, a slit on the center of her forehead, wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. The most noticeable feature we're the two horns sprouting from her head.

This woman is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Progenitor of Chakra, Rabbit Goddess, and mother of the Sage of Six Paths.

Currently Kaguya was watching as one of the fragments of her power, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Katsumi she believed her name was, attacked the village Konohagakure, a village founded by the previous incarnations of her grandsons Indra and Asura. Despite being sealed within the moon by her traitorous sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, she was still able to view the events happening in the Elemental Countries.

It made Kaguya want to laugh in Hagoromo's face, the people he had so much faith in turning his precious Ninshu into weapons of war, and sealing the Tailed Beasts away. But it also angered her that these lowly humans still have access to HER chakra, it should never have been given to them.

'Are you watching my foolish son, watching how these people use the power you gave them to lie, cheat, steal, and kill each other. Imprisoning your own creations.' Kaguya thought

Just then Kaguya saw a blonde man and red-haired woman appear on the battle field with three infant boys. From what Kaguya's seen, the man was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and the woman was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, while the three babies were their new born sons Arashi, Menma, and Naruto.

'So, that's Asura's newest incarnation.' Kaguya thought focusing on baby Naruto

Kaguya watched as Minato summoned the Shinigami to seal Katsumi's Yin and Yang chakra within Arashi and Menma respectively, while sealing the soul inside Naruto, before surprisingly the Shinigami let the man live rather than take his soul.

Now interested Kaguya watched as the family returned to Konoha where Minato announced his sons Arashi and Menma as heroes for containing the Kyuubi's chakra, everyone cheering for the newly titled "Twin Princes of Konoha", it made Kaguya shake her head, and her sons wondered why she kept most of the humans imprisoned in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

As the villagers celebrated their new heroes, the Namikaze family returned to the Hokage's office, meeting with Tsunade Senju, a member of the Senju clan, Asura's descendants, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, the latter of whom made Kaguya growl glaring at the man.

After being trapped within the moon Kaguya eventually learned it was the Grand Toad Sage who told her sons of the humans she kept imprisoned in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, since then she's had a burning hatred for all toads and anyone who summons them, swearing once she was free that she'd hunt down and slaughter those worthless creatures and their summoners.

Kaguya watched and listened as Jiraiya told the new parents of a prophecy he received from the toads, of a child who bring peace to the Elemental Countries, making Kaguya groan in resignation when they all instantly decided Menma or Arashi was the prophecy child.

'Yes, because interpreting a prophecy is always smart.' Kaguya thought sarcastically before frowning changing the view where she saw Naruto in a room alone

They basically forgot their third son, instead focusing on the other two. While Kaguya would admit she wasn't the best mother, hardly even seeing her sons, she at least never favored one over the other treating them the same.

So, to see two parents, people who preached about the bonds of family and friends, to ignore one of their own children just because of some prophecy told by a senile old toad with one foot in the grave, was truly sickening.

'And people called me the demon.' Kaguya thought

Though maybe this could be used to her advantage. Changing the image again this time to a clan compound, specifically the Uchiha clan, Indra's descendants. Going to a specific room Kaguya saw a sleeping baby girl, Satsuki Uchiha the newborn daughter of the clan head, and Indra's newest incarnation.

'Yes, this could work out wonderfully.' Thought Kaguya smirking activating her Byakugan

A little known fact about the Byakugan, well hers at least, was it truly lived up to its name of the All-Seeing Eye. After her imprisonment Kaguya discovered another power of her eyes, they could show her glimpses of the past, present, future, and possible futures.

It's how she knew what would happen after being sealed away, Hagoromo's Ninshu, sharing chakra, his son's turning against each other, all of it. Kaguya also saw Zetsu's plan to revive her, a plan so convoluted she wondered if he even considered all the things that could go wrong with it.

But now she'll make her own plans, ones that will have revived in a matter of a few years rather than the centuries Zetsu's plan is taking.

'Yes, soon I shall return, and all will fear me… and rejoice.' Kaguya thought

*Timeskip-Nine Years-Konoha*

"Well done Menma, Arashi you're coming along nicely, you'll be as strong as your old man in no time." Minato congratulated his sons who stood on a branch

"Hey, don't forget me Minato, they'll be badass just like their Kaa-chan!" Shouted Kushina crossing her arms, Minato chuckling sheepishly

"Please we won't be strong as you two we're going the strongest in the world right Nii-san!" Said Menma smirking looking to his brother

"Oh yeah, no one will be strongest than us!" Arashi agreed, as both parents smiled at their children

Unknown to the family they were being watched by someone, another boy looking at the family with cold detached eyes from his perch in a tree. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Minato and Kushina's third son and Arashi and Menma's younger brother, or as the latter two refer to him their personal punching bag.

Naruto sneered at his brother's egos were inflated further, they managed to master tree walking big deal Naruto had already mastered it when he was six, did anyone praise him for it?

No because in the minds of his family and the rest of the village he was a talentless weakling, who would never compare to his brothers, with Menma and Arashi feeling the need to remind him of the fact every day.

What no one but two other people knew, was that Naruto was stronger than he let on, while Menma and Arashi were trained by their parents, Naruto trained on his own and occasionally with his best friend, preferring it that way as then he could keep his skills secret. It also wouldn't do for the villagers to hate him.

See while Naruto's brothers were seen as heroes for containing the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto was seen as the Kyuubi itself for containing the soul. For the first five years of his life Naruto had to live in fear of the villagers, constantly looking over his shoulder, not that it helped as they always seemed to find him, and that's when the beatings began

Naruto lost count of how many times he was beaten to near death, then having to drag his broken body back home. He tried telling his parents what was happening, but they didn't believe him even when they saw him covered in his own blood, to his parents he was just a trouble maker that pranks people and gets in trouble, when really, it's Menma and Arashi that are the trouble makers who blame Naruto.

He remembered when they were four, Naruto had drawn a picture of the entire family and planned to show his parents in hope of them praising him for something. though he had gone to get some water and when he came back he saw Arashi showing their parents the drawing saying he made it for them, when Naruto said he was a liar and that the picture was his, his parents yelled at him for trying to take credit for his brothers "hard work" and sent him to his room, that was the day Naruto began to resent his family.

Another incident when they five, Menma had been running in the house bumping into a standing holding their mother's favorite vase, knocking it down breaking it. When Kushina saw it Menma blamed Naruto, even though he wasn't even home at the time to busy running from a mob.

When he got home Kushina yelled at him for what Menma did, sending him to his room telling him not come out until the next day, when Naruto tried arguing that he didn't do it, his mother mad actually hit him.

*Flashback*

Naruto stared at his mother in shock holding his face when her hand had connected, still processing that she had just hit him.

"Don't talk back to your Kaa-san, now go to your room and don't think to come down!" Shouted Kushina glaring at Naruto

'She hit me, she actually hit me.' Naruto thought his parent had yelled at him before but never actually hit him

Naruto's eyes soon went icy cold, and his face going blank.

"Yes Kaa-sama." Naruto said coldly, startling Kushina a little

Walking up the stairs Naruto caught sight of Menma smirking smugly at him, making him narrow his eyes.

'Enjoy while you can dear brother, but one day I will have you at my feet begging for mercy. Mercy that I won't give.' Naruto thought darkly

*End Flashback*

Since then Naruto has only ever talked to his parents when he needed to, only saying the bare minimum, and referring to them as "Kaa-sama" and "Tou-sama", even though he's long stopped considering them his parents.

It was also after that Naruto began training on his own, refusing to even try asking for his parents to train him as well. He had become colder to everyone, except two people, no longer caring about the villager's opinion of him or earning his family's affection. It was another thing that set him apart from his brother's, while Arashi and Menma were loud and brash, preferring to be the center of attention, wearing bright clothes, Naruto was cold, aloof, and stayed in the shadows, wearing dark clothing.

The three boys were also different in not just attitude but appearance, while Menma was a carbon copy of Minato with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Arashi had red hair like Kushina and lighter blue eyes, Naruto on the other hand had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes that bordered on black, his hair used to be blonde, but he dyes it black wanting to distance himself from his family.

The only thing the three had in common were their whisker marks.

Suddenly Naruto heard footsteps approaching, looking Naruto smiled warmly at the person, a six-year-old girl, with long crimson red hair tied in pigtails and bright purple eyes, wearing a white sun dress.

The girl looked a little before looking spotting Naruto in the tree smiling brightly.

"Nii-san!" The girl shouted

Jumping down from his perch, Naruto landed in front of the girl who instantly wrapped her arms around him

"Hey there Rumi-chan." Naruto said rubbing the girls head

This was Narumi Namikaze, Naruto's little sister along with one of the two people he cares about.

When Naruto had first learned he was going to have another sibling, he was angry thinking he was once again going to be passed off. But when he first laid eyes on Narumi, this small tiny little thing, any anger he would have had for her faded away, and he swore that no matter what he would always be there for his precious Imouto.

"Can we go play Nii-san?" Asked Narumi tilting her head cutely, though Naruto smiled sadly

"Sorry Rumi-chan, I have to go meet Satsuki soon." Naruto said, Narumi looking down sadly

Narumi then yelped feeling Naruto poke her forehead, smiling at her.

"Maybe next time Narumi-chan." Said Naruto, Narumi nodding before hugging Naruto again

"Happy birthday Nii-san." Narumi said before running off

'Oh right, it's my birthday.' Naruto thought

It was his, Arashi, and Menma's tenth birthday, meaning he had to get gone soon as this night was always guarantee that he'll be attacked by a mob, that and he just didn't want to be around sheep kissing his brother's asses.

*Later*

Naruto sat in a clearing behind the Hokage Monument looking up at the full moon. Soon he heard the bushes rustling looking Naruto saw a girl his age coming out brushing and stray leaves off.

The girl had long waist length black hair with a blue tint, onyx colored eyes, pale skin, wearing white shorts, a navy blue high-collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and blue kunoichi sandals.

"Satsuki-chan." Naruto greeted giving a two finger salute

"Oh, you're here already, sorry if I kept you waiting." Said Satsuki, Naruto waving it off

"It's fine, I haven't been waiting that long." Naruto replied a small smile as he looked at the girl

Satsuki Uchiha, Naruto's first and best friend.

They had met each other three years ago, when she had caught him training alone. After that they always trained with each other whenever they could, Satsuki even inviting him over to her home a few times. Her mother Mikoto was a nice woman always asking him how he was and even supervising his and Satsuki's training, Naruto would even say she was more of a mother to him than Kushina ever was. Her father Fugaku was fine, while her brother Itachi was alright, if a tad creepy, along with Naruto not really trusting him considering he was in Anbu and reported to Minato.

Though two years later, tragedy struck, the entire Uchiha Clan, besides Satsuki, was massacred by Itachi. After that Satsuki shut out everyone, except Naruto who refused to leave her side the entire time, though she didn't show it Satsuki was grateful for Naruto staying by her side.

It also didn't help that everyone began treating her the same as Naruto's brothers, only she had it worst, being a girl, with several people trying to get control of her being the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, and even some people on the council wanting to turn her into breeding stock to repopulate the Uchiha Clan.

She'd sooner go rogue than let that happen.

Besides she's only interested in one guy, Satsuki idly thought glancing at Naruto.

Sitting beside Naruto, they both looked up at the moon nothing needing to be said.

"So, how are they?" Asked Satsuki after a while

"The same, I heard the pervert and hag were going to let them sign the Toad and Slug Contracts." Naruto responded, Satsuki nodding aware of Naruto's less than stellar relationship with his family

Just then they both noticed something… strange.

"Uh Naruto-kun is it just me or is the moon turning red." Satsuki said

"No, I see it to." Said Naruto suddenly feeling drowsy

"Oh, good I… though it… was… just… me." Satsuki trailed off before she and Naruto fell asleep

While the full moon took on a completely red appearance with black concentric rings and nine tomoes, three in each ring.

*Moon*

Opening his eyes Naruto groaned rubbing his head looking around frowning seeing he wasn't back where he was. It was in a large forest clearing, and it was day time.

His eyes then fell Satsuki waking up a short distance away.

"Wha, what just happened, where are we?" Satsuki said

"I don't know." Said Naruto just as confused

"I believe I can answer that." A female voice said, making Naruto and Satsuki whirl around to the source

They saw the person approaching them was Kaguya.

"Who are you and where are we?" Demanded Naruto moving in front of Satsuki

"Well that's rude making demands, but if you must know I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, as to where you are this is the moon. Or at least the inside of the moon, my prison." Kaguya said, getting skeptical looks from both children

"O-kay, then why are we here?" Satsuki questioned, Kaguya walking around

"That would be my doing, you see I've watched you both Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha, from the moments of your birth, you both have faced many hardships, Naruto being neglected by your family in favor of your brothers who treat you as less than dirt, and you Satsuki who has lost your entire family to your own brother and seen as nothing but a tool by people who seek to take advantage of you." Kaguya said, shocking both of them at how much she knew

"Well if you know all that, but you still haven't told us why we're here." Said Naruto

"To tell you that I'd have to start at the beginning, from when I first arrived on this planet…" Began Kaguya

Kaguya then proceeded to tell Naruto and Satsuki everything that happened from when she first landed on the planet, from devouring the Shinju Fruit, her sons, becoming the Shinju, everything she witnessed from her prison, Indra and Asura's endless conflict and transmigrants, all the way up to the Kyuubi attack. When she finished Naruto summed up both their thoughts.

"No offense, but your son is a dumbass." Naruto deadpanned

Who gives people power to basically do anything, and not expect them to use it to kill each other better. Hagoromo basically everyone weapons and told them not to kill each other with them.

Kaguya smiled at that, not taking any offense, knowing it's true her sons were both naïve in their thinking.

"None taken, I know my son was foolish to give humanity chakra, he thought it would help bring peace, when really he helped set the seeds of war. A path his sons, my grandsons, followed, that also brings me to why I wanted to speak with you both, you see you two Naruto and Satsuki are the newest transmigrants of Asura and Indra." Kaguya revealed, surprising them both

"You mean to tell us, we have your grandsons inside us." Satsuki said not at all pleased to learn some guys soul was inside her

"Yes." Responded Kaguya

"Then how come we don't act like them, from what you've told us all of Asura' transmigrants wanted to bring peace, while Indra's wanted rule, and they all hated each other?" Naruto questioned

"You can thank me for that, you see while I am trapped here, I can still influence certain things, such as channeling small portions of my chakra into you both throughout your lives suppressing both Indra and Asura. If I had not done this, you Naruto would have been a forgiving fool who forgave every bad thing done to you and obsessed with peace, while you Satsuki a revenge driven person only caring about completing your own goals and gaining more power." Said Kaguya, both grimacing at the mental images conjured

"Well thanks for that, but you still haven't told us the reason you wanted to meet us." Said Naruto

"I'm getting to that. You see I have watched as my world has been torn apart all because of my son's foolish decisions, and I'm tired of it, and seeing my chakra used by those unworthy. What want is for you both to join me, free me, and help reclaim all my chakra. In exchange you both shall be allowed to keep your chakra, I will also awaken both Indra and Asura's dormant powers within you along with removing any influence they could have over you both. Think about it you both would finally be the ones with the power, and make those who mocked you or seek to use you pay in the worst way possible, taking away their power." Kaguya said

Both thought about it, Naruto picturing his family defeated at his feet powerless without their chakra, crushing everyone in Konoha, while Satsuki imagined being even closer to finally killing Itachi and avenging her clan.

"Narumi gets to keep her chakra." Said Naruto refusing to hurt his sister in anyway

"Done." Kaguya agreed

"You'll evolve my Sharingan into the Mangekyo." Satsuki added not willing to risk killing Naruto to awaken the Mangekyo

"Of course." Said Kaguya

"And we will be equals in this, we won't be anyone's servants or underlings." Said Naruto

"Yes. So, do we have an agreement?" Kaguya said

Naruto and Satsuki looked at each other nodding.

"Good, now hold out your dominant arms." Said Kaguya

Doing so Naruto held up his right while Satsuki held up her left. Grabbing both their hands, Naruto and Satsuki felt power surging through them, while also feeling something being erased, Asura and Indra.

Then as quickly as it came it stopped.

"I have awakened your powers, you Satsuki now have access to your Mangekyo Sharingan and like Indra you will not have to worry of going blind from over use, and possess the Six Paths Yin Power, you Naruto will be able to access Six Paths Sage Mode, the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, and the Six Paths Yang Power." Kaguya explained, Naruto and Satsuki awed at the new power they now have

"What now?" Asked Naruto eager to test his new powers

"Now we talk with your tenant Naruto." Kaguya said as the surroundings changed to a sewer with a giant cage

Behind the cage were two giant blood red eyes looking down at the three people, Naruto and Satsuki both knew this was the Kyuubi's soul, Naruto having always known and having told Satsuki.

"Hello Katsumi." Kaguya said

Katsumi stepped out of the shadows showing her full glory, though being noticeably smaller due to losing all her chakra, before shrinking down transforming into a teenage girl. The girl had long crimson red hair that went to her hips, matching red eyes, a curvaceous figure that was enhanced by the tight fitting black robes with a cape that extends to the floor she was wearing, matching thigh high length boots, and fingerless black gloves that extend to just below her elbows.

"Kaguya." Katsumi growled

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your Kaa-san." Kaguya said mockingly, much to Naruto and Satsuki's surprise

"Don't flatter yourself you psychotic bitch." Scoffed Katsumi turning away

"Oh, pity and here I was going to offer to restore your chakra, but if you don't want to listen then I'll just reabsorb you." Kaguya stepping forward, Katsumi now shaking her head fearfully

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's not do anything rash, I'll hear you out, alright." Said Katsumi not wanting to be absorbed back into Kaguya

She never wanted to become part of the Juubi again, she enjoyed being alive, aside from being sealed away three times and controlled twice.

"Good girl. Now my offer is that I'll restore you to full power, free you from the seal, and make it so you can never be sealed again, in exchange you will stay with Naruto and Satsuki to help them in my resurrection." Kaguya said, Katsumi narrowing her eyes

"And what about my siblings?" Questioned Katsumi while they may not always get along they're still family

"They will be sealed within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, to become part of me once again." Kaguya said as if it was obvious

"No way! Unless you agree to leave them alone, I'm not helping!" Katsumi said, Kaguya feeling her eye twitch

"Fine, a compromise I'll take the majority of your sibling's chakra, leaving behind small portions so they may replenish it over time, letting them live." Said Kaguya since all she really needed was the Tailed Beasts chakra not their souls

Katsumi nodded reluctantly, it was better than all of them simply becoming the Juubi again.

"And what about me, am I just supposed to hand over my chakra after I get it back?" Katsumi said, Kaguya raising a delicate brow

"I never said I'd get you your chakra back, I said I'd restore it. The chakra sealed in those two fools will be absorbed into the statue." Said Kaguya, Katsumi nodding slowly thinking it's better than just losing her chakra again

Though still, the old man did everything he could to seal Kaguya away, could she really turn her back on the man who created her, her own father.

Kaguya noticed Katsumi's hesitant, and knew it was due to her loyalty to her son, but Kaguya knew how to break that loyalty.

"If you're worried about betraying my son, tell me would it not be fair after all the times he betrayed you and the other Tailed Beasts." Said Kaguya, Katsumi growling at her wishing she wasn't locked behind the cage

"The old man never betrayed us, he's the one who freed us from you and the Juubi!" Katsumi growled

"Really are you sure his intentions were pure. That you didn't trade one cage for another." Countered Kaguya

"Think about it Katsumi, Hagoromo kept the Juubi sealed inside him until the end of his life, after he had already given everyone chakra, after both Asura and Indra were grown men strong enough with the two abilities to control the Tailed Beasts, the Sharingan and Wood Style. Now look at you all trapped and treated as nothing but objects and weapons, all by the same people Hagoromo saw fit to give chakra to. Then there's Indra and Asura, I believe you knew their previous incarnations Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Madara treated you as his pet while controlling you with his eyes, while Hashirama captured you and your siblings selling you off to the other villagers and then having his wife seal you away, then Indra's other descendant who controlled you a second. Now tell me if that is not betrayal then what is." Kaguya said, as Katsumi fell to her knees clutching her head

"Stop, please just stop." Katsumi said pleadingly

As much as she wanted to deny it, everything Kaguya said made sense. Hagoromo could have found a way to prevent them from being sealed away, but instead he taught humans how to use chakra before releasing them, then his sons having the power to control them, and their transmigrants controlling them and turning them into weapons.

Kaguya entered the cage kneeling down putting her hands on Katsumi's shoulders.

"Join us Katsumi, and none of the Tailed Beasts will ever have to fear being sealed away again or controlled, they will be free, no one will have chakra to use against you ever again." Said Kaguya, Katsumi nodded looking

"Yes, I'll help free you Kaguya, though one more thing, the masked man who controlled me I get to kill him." Said Katsumi

"Get in line sweetheart, if anyone's ripping that bastard apart it's going to be me." Said Naruto reminding them of his and Satsuki's presence

"Both of you when the times come will be able to take revenge on the masked fool. But for now, I will restore you to your full power Katsumi." Kaguya said channeling her chakra into Katsumi

Instantly Katsumi felt her power returning, making her grin viciously at being back to full power. While the seal keeping her locked away melted away.

"It's done your now free and all your chakra has been restored." Said Kaguya standing up

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Satsuki crossing her arms

"Now, you return to your bodies and train in your new powers, collect the Tailed Beast chakra, seal it within the Demonic Statue, then we will achieve our plan to stripping humans of chakra." Kaguya said, as Naruto and Satsuki began fading showing they were returning to consciousness

"Also, don't tell anyone about this meeting or your new powers, no one." Said Kaguya seriously knowing the wrong people would eventually find out

Nodding both Naruto and Satsuki faded away.

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto sat up finding him and Satsuki back in the clearing.

"Was it just a dream?" Naruto wondered

"I wouldn't too sure about that." Said Satsuki looking at her hand

"Why is that?" Questioned Naruto

In response Satsuki showed him her left palm, where a black crescent moon was located, along with channeling chakra into her eyes activating her Sharingan, that had three tomoes, before it evolved into three intersecting ellipses.

Shocked Naruto looked at his right hand seeing a white sun symbol.

'I wonder.' Naruto thought remembering Kaguya said she awakened the Wood Style in him

Placing his hand on the ground Naruto channeled chakra through it causing several flowers to grow.

"Okay now that's cool." Said Naruto with a smirk

He wished he could ruby it in his families faces that he had the bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage, before using it to lock Menma and Arashi in a cage. But knew he couldn't unless wanted to answer questions he'd rather not.

"Don't get a swelled head boy." A female voice, getting both their attention

Looking they saw a fox kit sitting nearby, a fox with red eyes.

"Katsumi?" Naruto said, Katsumi rolling her eyes

"Who else would it be, yes it's me boy." Said Katsumi jumping on Naruto's shoulder

"Don't get any ideas boy, I just prefer you to the Uchiha." Katsumi said growling at Satsuki

She didn't care if she was friends with the boy, she's been controlled by two Uchiha before and she'll be damned if a third time happens.

"So, I guess now we train in our new powers." Said Satsuki

"Yeah, I just wish I could show Menma and Arashi, just to see the fear in their eyes when they see I have the power now." Naruto said a sadistic gleam in his eyes

"Well try to control yourself, you'll get your chance eventually, for now just be patient." Satsuki said, Naruto nodding reluctantly

"Fine, though we should probably get going. Though tomorrow we'll start training." Said Naruto, Satsuki nodding in agreement

No one in the Elemental Countries could be aware of the consequences of what happened that night. For that one meeting marked the beginning of the end.

The end of the Shinobi Era.

 **So, what did you all think, good? Naruto and Satsuki teaming up with Kaguya to take back chakra from humanity, both of them getting a major power boost, and Katsumi working with them. So, review id you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep two updates on the same day and more to come! First off special shout out to The Sith'ari, Happy Birthday! I'll be updating or posting all challenges from The Sith'ari for the next week as my gift to them, so enjoy to all those who follow those stories. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Four years have passed since Naruto and Satsuki's meeting with Kaguya, since they have trained in secret to master their new abilities. For Satsuki it was easy as she had access to the Uchiha clans Jutsu library, along with the scrolls on the Mangekyo Sharingan to learn what abilities it granted her. Though she could only get so far with scrolls and the only people she knew who awakened the Mangekyo were her cousin Shisui Uchiha and her brother Itachi, the former of whom was dead while the latter Satsuki intended to kill. It didn't help that while she wouldn't go blind from over use of her Mangekyo it still put a strain on her eyes that temporarily rendered her disoriented.

Naruto meanwhile had it harder as he couldn't risk going to his own family's Jutsu library, along with it not having any scrolls on the Wood Style. Luckily that was easily solved by breaking into the Senju Compound, with the only living Senju, Tsunade, not staying in the compound. But Naruto learned quickly before he could learn Wood Style, he first had to master Water and Earth Style the two elements that made up Wood Style.

On top of training they also had to track down the other Jinchuuriki and the Demonic Statue, which apparently was no longer in the moon, meaning someone possessing the Rinnegan managed to summon it.

Now one would think with so much to do it'd take several years to even come close to learning to master all these abilities. If not for something Naruto learned during his escapade into the Senju Compound, a handy little Jutsu invented by the Nidaime Hokage.

Shadow Clone Jutsu.

A Jutsu Tobirama created after witnessing his brother's Wood Clone Jutsu, the Jutsu itself creates physical copies of the user with each clone having an equal amount of chakra from the original. The clones are able to perform Jutsu and fight, though one good hit will cause them to dispel.

But what really had Naruto's attention was the Shadow Clone Jutsu's other ability, anything a clone learns, or experiences was transferred back to the original. So, if someone created a single clone and both the clone and original trained for an hour then the clone dispels the person would feel like they trained for two hours.

With Shadow Clones Naruto and Satsuki would be able to cut years' worth of training into only a few months.

It took them a few hours before they could successfully perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu, though while they could now create clones to assist in their training they soon learned there was a limit to how many they could create.

Naruto already possessing large chakra pools thanks to his Uzumaki heritage and holding Katsumi's could create well over a thousand clones, combined with the power Kaguya gave him boosted that number to twenty-five hundred clones.

Satsuki on the other hand, while having larger than average chakra pools was only able to create ten clones, while with the boost she got from Kaguya the amount went up to fifty.

So, everyday Naruto and Satsuki both went to their training ground making as many Shadow Clones as possible and set them to work. For Naruto he had five hundred clones work on Taijutsu, another five hundred worked on chakra control, another five hundred worked on calligraphy and Fuinjutsu, another five hundred worked on awakening the Six Paths Sage Mode, three hundred were assigned to begin mastering Naruto's three basic elements of Water, Earth, and Wind, while the final two hundred clones Naruto sent out into the Elemental Countries to locate the other Jinchuuriki and the Demonic Statue.

Satsuki meanwhile divide her clones in five groups of ten, the first group worked on increasing her chakra pools, the second worked on Taijutsu, the third worked on refining the few Jutsu she already knew, the fourth worked on mastering her two elements of Fire, and Lightning, while the final ten worked on mastering her Sharingan as even though she has it fully unlocked didn't mean she knew how to use it, she knew Itachi had mastered the Sharingan to the point he could put someone in a Genjutsu just by pointing at them.

The real Naruto and Satsuki worked on increasing their strength, speed, and agility as while the Shadow Clones transfer back everything they learn and experience that didn't include physical attributes.

Once his clones had come far enough in Fuinjutsu Naruto places gravity seals on both himself and Satsuki, both set at five times gravity, so that when they came off they'd get a major speed boost, while increasing the seals by times one whenever they started getting used to them.

Naruto also made progress in his Six Paths Sage Mode being able to call on it, though he couldn't hold the cloak long as it put a strain on his body. While Satsuki made progress in Mangekyo abilities having a special affinity for Amaterasu which she could shape and control in her own unique "Blaze Style" being able to shape the black flames in a variety of ways whether as a shield, a weapon usually a blade or arrows, combining them with hers and Naruto's techniques. She could also summon Susanoo rib cage and an arm but still had trouble fully manifesting it.

Satsuki even managed to copy a Jutsu from someone neither she nor Naruto particularly liked, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto because of being his father's student and Satsuki because the man shamelessly read smut in public and he had something that didn't belong. The Jutsu she copied was one she very much enjoyed, the Chidori, an S-rank assassination Jutsu which she has already made different variations for.

Though with Satsuki gaining her own signature Jutsu with the Chidori, Naruto wanted one for himself ad thus stole his father's Rasengan scroll, not only learning and mastering the Rasengan in a week but creating a stronger version he calls Spiralling Ring, he also added his wind affinity to the Rasengan, something Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi have never managed, thus creating his second original Jutsu Wind Style: Rasenshuriken.

Naruto himself particularly enjoyed show casing his new strength during Academy spars, brutally taking his opponents in sadistic glee, given he's always been on the receiving end of the beatings it was nice to be the beater for once. Especially when the parents of the children he brutalizes try seeking retribution only to be sent to the hospital. Satsuki had to intervene a few times before Naruto accidently revealed to much about his skills. Being one of the only three people that can successfully calm him down, the other two being Narumi and Katsumi.

Though while Naruto's love of battle could get out of hand he could still keep his cool, which Satsuki was thankful for not wanting Naruto's trigger happy personality to interfere with their plans.

Currently Naruto laid asleep in bed Satsuki and Katsumi pressed against him, though soon Naruto woke up. Opening his eyes Naruto smiled at the red and black hair splayed across his chest, a year ago he and Satsuki finally came out to each other about their feelings quickly followed by a heated make out session, a few months later Katsumi revealed she had developed feelings for Naruto and both she and Satsuki had agreed to share him after much arguing and Naruto making sure they didn't kill each other.

They've never gone farther than making out and some groping wanting to wait until they're older before going any farther

Running his hands along their sides, eliciting moans from both beauties, Naruto would love nothing more than to stay where he was but knew he and Satsuki had to get up for the graduation exam at the Academy.

Concentrating Naruto vanished from where he as appearing beside the bed, that was another of his techniques Shunpo, a technique allowing him to teleport short distances instantaneously, it was like the Hiraishin but didn't require a marker.

Heading to the bathroom Naruto took a quick shower before getting dressed. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark grey gi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants, and white boots. Physically he looked the same, only standing taller and more muscular, his hair still colored black, only looking darker ever since meeting Kaguya, spiked up more with a single lock of hair hanging over the right side of his face.

Heading into the kitchen Naruto began cooking breakfast, knowing Satsuki and Katsumi will be up soon. A year after meeting Kaguya, Naruto had moved in with Satsuki in her apartment which was big enough for all three of them. Only Narumi knew Naruto lived there occasionally visiting her brother there, it hadn't really surprised Naruto his family hadn't even noticed his absence having long since accepted that they'll always care about Menma and Arashi because they held Katsumi's chakra.

Naruto still looked forward to the day he gets to tear the chakra out of them all and having them powerless at his feet.

Soon Naruto heard both Satsuki and Katsumi waking up, just in time as he finished. Looking Naruto smirked at what they were wearing, or lack thereof.

Satsuki had thrown on a shirt two sizes to small as it strained against her D-breasts, while showing her lacy black panties and smooth pale legs. Katsumi meanwhile hadn't bothered putting a shirt on wearing only matching crimson lace underwear.

Katsumi seeing Naruto staring smirked leaning forward pushing her breasts up.

"Like what you see Na-ru-to-kun~" Katsumi purred

"Very." Replied Naruto, as Satsuki smiled wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck pecking him on the lips

"Yes well, just a few more years then you'll get see what's underneath." Satsuki whispered in his ear,

"Mmm, as much as I'd love to continue we still have to get to the Academy." Reminded Naruto

Satsuki groaned at the reminder, four years stuck in the Academy surrounded by fangirls who only cared about finding prince charming to save them and boys that had fantasies of what being a shinobi. The worst part for Satsuki were the fanboys though, she lost count of how many times she had to resist using Amaterasu on them. The two worse were Menma and Arashi both believing she "belonged" to them, the only thing stopping her from killing them was that Naruto already called dibs on ending their lives.

Which he was finding more tempting each day he saw either of them go near Satsuki.

"Hey, you think I wanna be surrounded by annoying brats that think being a Ninja means rescuing princesses and saving the world, I don't but look at this way after today we're one step closer to never seeing this village again." Said Naruto, Satsuki nodded before going to dressed

Her attire consisted of a dark grey jacket with violet lining and dark blue edging, unzipped halfway to show a dark blue crop top, the coat has darker grey short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long dark blue-trimmed rectangular tails which are detachable, form fitting black pants, around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a grey belt, which has two pieces of dark grey material trimmed in blue attached to it, the first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material, knee high black boots with metal caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a violet strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots, a single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long dark blue cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. Her waist length hair was done up in a ponytail with her bangs curving to the left side of her face.

In short Naruto could die happy knowing he's seen this vision of beauty.

With that all three ate breakfast before heading to the Academy, Katsumi transforming into her fox form and jumping on Naruto's shoulder

When they arrived, they took their seats at the back of the class, blocking out the noisy students.

It wasn't long until the door opened again and walking in like they own the place was none other than Menma and Arashi both wearing matching arrogant smirks. Naruto shook his head when he saw they were wearing blindingly bright blue and neon orange jumpsuits, the only thing missing was bright flashing sign saying, "HERE I AM PLEASE KILL ME!" above their heads.

'I swear how am/is I/Naruto-kun related to those idiots.' Naruto and Satsuki both thought

Though they were pulled from their thoughts when they heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hall, making Satsuki groan. Soon the door was slammed open and two blurs, one pink and one blonde, burst into the room.

"Ha I win forehead!" Shouted the blonde

"As if pig my foot went through the door first!" The pink shouted

*BANG*

Naruto patted Satsuki comfortingly as she repeatedly banged her head on the desk. The reason being the two girls that just entered, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, two of the worse fangirls for Menma and Arashi, and insults to real kunoichi.

Whenever Satsuki saw them she would be reminded of when her mother would come home ranting about how fangirls are the reason real kunoichi aren't taken seriously, and the injustice of them being allowed to become ninja. Safe to say Satsuki developed the same hatred.

"No way I'm sitting with Menma-kun and Arashi-kun, Ino-pig!" Screeched Sakura

"Yeah right like they want that huge forehead blocking their view of me!" Ino shouted

'First chance, the first chance I get those two will die.' Satsuki thought determination burning in her eyes to end the wretched fangirls

Eventually the sensei, Iruka Umino, entered the classroom, with Naruto smirking dangerously. They used to have another teacher Mizuki, shame that he had an unfortunate accident. Said accident being Naruto impaling him on a Truth-Seeking Ball when he caught the Teme staring at Satsuki, luckily Naruto didn't have to worry about disposing of the body as anything hit by the Truth-Seeking Balls is reduced to ash.

"Alright everyone settle down." Said Iruka gaining a tick mark when no one listened

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Iruka shouted using his Big Head no Jutsu

Instantly everyone quieted down making Iruka nod.

"Alright as you all know the graduation exam is today, first is the written test then the practical test where you'll show your mastery of the Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu's. We will begin the written test now." Said Iruka before passing out the tests

The test lasted an hour, with Naruto and Satsuki finishing at the same time followed shortly by Sakura. Once the test was finished Iruka collected the papers and started the practical test.

"When I call your name come into the back room and demonstrate the three jutsu and receive your forehead protector if you pass. Shino Aburame." Called Iruka, said boy going into the room coming out shortly with a headband around his forehead

On it went Iruka called students some coming out with headbands, some not looking down sadly at failing, a few even running out crying.

"Satsuki Uchiha!" Iruka called

"Good luck." Said Naruto smiling at her, which Satsuki returned

"You to." Satsuki said walking down the steps

"Hope we're on the same team Satsuki-chan." Said Menma as he and Arashi leered at her figure, both sporting forehead protectors tied around their heads, sending shivers up her spine and not the pleasurable ones Naruto gives her the kind where she needs a shower

Naruto glared at his brothers, mentally counting to a thousand to resist ripping their throat out, while Katsumi nuzzled his cheek to calm him down, Naruto nodding in thanks.

Satsuki entered the room seeing Iruka behind a table with multiple headbands and a clipboard in hand.

"Alright Satsuki perform the Substitution, Transformation, and finally create three clones." Iruka said

Crossing her arms Satsuki wordlessly switched places with a chair and switched back, next she transformed into her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, in her Kunoichi gear. Finally, she made a half ram seal creating three Shadow Clones.

Iruka stared shock, not only had she performed the Substitution and Transformation without handseals, something not even Menma or Arashi could do even trained by some of the strongest ninja in Konoha, but then demonstrated B-rank Forbidden Jutsu with ease!

"So, do I pass." Satsuki said rhetorically

"Oh, um y-yes of course Satsuki, here's your headband." Said Iruka handing Satsuki a headband missing the sneer she gave it before tying it loosely around her neck

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called once Satsuki exited the room

Naruto walked passed Satsuki to the room, hearing Arashi say something.

"Good luck _otouto_." Sneered Arashi

Naruto ignored the comment, angering his brothers hoping to get a rise from him, knowing neither could touch him.

Entering the room Iruka told Naruto the same thing as the others. Once again Iruka was shocked when Naruto performed the Substitution and Transformation without seals before making three Shadow Clones.

'Could Naruto and Satsuki have trained together.' Iruka wondered handing Naruto a headband that he tied around his left arm

*Later*

Naruto and Satsuki walked out of the Academy after all the students had been tested. Moving there through the crowd of parents either congratulating the children who passed or comforting the ones who failed.

Though Naruto stopped short of the gate when he saw his parents congratulating Menma and Arashi for graduating. While Naruto no longer cares for earning the Namikaze family or the rest of their ilk's affection, he supposed now he just found them pathetic. Pathetic in that they're so focused on fulfilling some half-baked prophecy spoken by a senile toad about some miracle child that'd bring peace to the world.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Satsuki shaking him a little

"Yeah, just contemplating how delusional they all are." Naruto replied

Suddenly Naruto was tackled by a red blur nearly knocking him down.

"Nii-san! You passed, I knew you would, I just knew it!" Cheered Narumi, as Naruto smiled patting his sisters back

"Of course, I passed did you expect anything less." Naruto said

"What about me Narumi-chan I passed to." Said Satsuki, as Narumi let go of Naruto and hugged Satsuki

"I knew you'd pass to Satsuki-nee." Narumi said looking up grinning widely, which Satsuki returned

When Satsuki had first met the little girl she already knew she was hooked, Narumi was a breath of fresh air in a rather grim life. It helped that she now knew Naruto was good with children. After their first meeting Narumi had taken to calling her "Satsuki-nee" which warmed the Uchiha's heart.

"Nii-san, now that you and Satsuki-nee are ninja does that mean your going to be going on missions now?" Asked Narumi as the ten-year-old jumped on Naruto's back arms wrapped around his neck, Katsumi jumping on Naruto's head

"Yep, but only after we're assigned a team, then we'll be going on missions." Answered Naruto

"That means I won't get to see you as much anymore." Narumi muttered sadly

"You know Narumi, me and Naruto were going to go out and celebrate graduating would you like to come." Satsuki offered, making Narumi's face light up and nod rapidly

With that the four, including Katsumi still in disguise, left the Academy.

*Next Day*

'And back here again.' Naruto thought tapping on the desk his eyes closed, while Satsuki leaned back bored

While they've both graduated they now had to be put on a team with a third member under a Jonin instructor, which sadly mean they had to endure the Academy for one last day. Katsumi had chosen to stay home rather than join them.

Iruka had already showed up and begun listing off the different teams, now both were just waiting to see what team they were on.

"…Team seven, Menma Namikaze, Arashi Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka

"Yeah true love conquers all! In your face Ino-pig!" Shrieked Sakura, much to Naruto and Satsuki annoyance

"Don't." Naruto whispered to Satsuki without opening his eyes

"One word that's all it'd take, and I'd have ended that howler monkey." Hissed Satsuki her Mangekyo Sharingan already activated ready to unleash black flames on the fangirl

"As much as I'd love to see that, you do realize we'd be forced to make a quick escape for murder. So, just hold yourself back and when the chance prevents itself you can incinerate as many fangirls as you want." Said Naruto, Satsuki smiling sadistically at the thought

"… Team thirteen Naruto Uzumaki, and Satsuki Uchiha under Kushina Uzumaki." Said Iruka, Naruto's eyes snap open

"What?" Growled Naruto not expecting this

While he likes being on a team with Satsuki, his mother being his instructor though wasn't something he could tolerate.

"Now your sensei's will be here soon, so for now relax and wait. And once congratulations on becoming Ninja of Konoha." Said Iruka leaving the classroom

It didn't take long before Kushina walked in with two other Jonin instructors.

"Team eight with me." Said the red-eyed woman

"Team ten with me." The man said

"Team Thirteen meet me at Training Ground thirteen." Kushina said before shunshining away

Naruto and Satsuki followed in a Shunpo and a lightning Shunshin respectively, surprising Kushina that they knew how to teleport.

"Naruto, I didn't know you could use Shunshin." Said Kushina looking at her son

"Yeah there's a lot about me you don't know." Naruto said with more bite than intended, making Kushina flinch a little

"Anyway, let's start off by introducing each, your likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I'll start my likes are ramen, pranking, training, and my family (Naruto scoffed at that), my dislikes are traitors, a certain masked teme, and boring people, my hobbies include training, pranking, and spending time with my family. Alright Naruto your go next." Said Kushina

"My likes are training, Satsuki-chan, Narumi-chan, and Katsumi-chan, my dislikes are a masked teme, weaklings, and two annoying pests, my hobbies include training, and spending time with Satsuki-chan, Katsumi-chan, and Narumi-chan." Said Naruto, Kushina nodding

"Okay Satsuki you next." Kushina said

"My likes are the same as Naruto-kun's, my dislikes are a certain man, loudmouth losers, the color orange, and weaklings, my hobbies are training." Said Satsuki

"Alright, now then usually this is the part where I'd say you aren't really Genin and you'd have to pass a secret test, and blah, blah, blah. That all sounds rather boring so instead, congratulations we're officially Team Thirteen!" Said Kushina, Satsuki sweatdropping while Naruto's eye twitched

'This is the woman Kaa-san told me was one of the deadliest kunoichi alive.' Satsuki thought

'I see where Menma and Arashi get their childish personality, does that mean they got their over inflated ego's from Namikaze.' Naruto wondered mentally

"Alright Team Thirteen let's go get our first mission!" Said Kushina snapping them from their thoughts as all three walked to the Hokage's office

*Timeskip-three weeks*

Three weeks have passed since Naruto and Satsuki were put on Team Thirteen under Kushina, since then they have done several missions. One thing both could be thankful of with Kushina as their sensei is that she absolutely refused to do D-rank missions, or as they called them "chores people are to lazy to do themselves".

Seriously they're ninja, trained to kill, not babysit children or walk dogs.

So, they mostly did C-rank missions, usually escort or eliminating bandits, and when they weren't doing missions they had to train or spar with Kushina. Neither Naruto or Satsuki enjoyed training with Kushina as it meant they had hold back from their full power, as to not reveal what they could really do.

Currently they were heading to the Hokage's office to get another mission. After knocking they entered seeing Minato with piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Ready for another mission Minato-kun." Said Kushina

"Ah, Team Thirteen I was just about to call you anyway. Recently Team Seven has taken their first C-rank mission to the Land of Waves, unfortunately the client lied about the mission's rank, though they chose to continue the mission. During the journey they ran into Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi was able to defeat him before a Hunter-nin showed up and took the body, but Kakashi believe it was Zabuza's accomplice and so has requested another team be sent as back up. So, Team Thirteen your mission to travel to the Land of Waves and assist Team Seven in protecting the bridge builder Tazuna." Ordered Minato

"Hai, we'll head out immediately." Kushina said before turning to her students

"Alright team meet at the gates in an hour after packing all the supplies you'll need for this mission." Said Kushina, Naruto and Satsuki nodding before teleporting away to pack

Though Naruto made a quick stop at Anbu Headquarters sneaking into where they keep records of all the Anbu members and their completed missions.

'Let's see Anbu Weasel, where are… Ah-ha there you are.' Thought Naruto grabbing the file

Opening Naruto flipped through the different reports before stopping on the last one, the last mission Anbu Weasel AKA Itachi Uchiha took before going rogue.

The elimination of the Uchiha clan.

With each word Naruto's eyes widened further, the Uchiha clan were planning Coup to take over the village, with Itachi acting as the Hokage's spy and eventually agreeing to be the one to eliminate the Uchiha clan, on the condition that Satsuki wasn't to be harmed.

Itachi sacrificed everything to prevent Konoha from being plunged into a civil war, one that would very likely lead to the Fourth Shinobi War, and to protect his little sister.

Naruto sealed the file away, knowing he'd have to show Satsuki, she deserved to know the real reason why her family was taken from her.

*Later-Gates*

Naruto and Satsuki arrived at the gate seeing Kushina already waiting for them.

"Alright team let's move out!" Said Kushina

Instantly all three took off running towards Wave Country, Naruto and Satsuki sharing a look nodding knowing now was the perfect chance to enact their plan.

 **So, what did you all think we got a look into Naruto and Satsuki's training, graduating the Academy, put on a team under Kushina, and now off to the Land of Waves. Next chapter we'll see a little action and the beginning of the plan to revive Kaguya. So, review if you liked, go away if you didn't, and Happy Birthday once again to The Sith'ari!**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say here other than hope you enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto and Satsuki looked around the Land of Waves seeing the disrepair the town was in, with several people being on the streets.

"It's sad isn't it. Seeing these people suffering like this because some tyrant." Kushina stated, Satsuki humming in thought with her arms crossed behind her back while Naruto remained silent

After a while they arrived at the Bridge Builder Tazuna's house where Team Seven should be. Knocking on the door the three waited a few moments before it was opened a middle-aged woman.

"Yes?" The woman asked

"Hi, we're the backup team sent to assist Team Seven." Kushina introduced, the woman gaining a look of realization

"Oh! Right Kakashi did mention another team would be showing up. Please come in, I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter." Tsunami said stepping aside to let them

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, these are my students Satsuki Uchiha and my son Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kushina, Naruto scoffing when she called him her son

"Let's get this over with." Naruto muttered brushing past both Kushina and Tsunami

Entering the living room Naruto saw Menma, Arashi, Sakura, and Kakashi sitting around.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Naruto commented seeing the crutches next to Kakashi and Menma and Arashi looking a little worse for wear

His comment had their attention turn to him, his brothers and Sakura glaring at him, while Kakashi merely glanced at him before going back to his book.

"What're you doing here loser?" Demanded Menma, as Kushina and Satsuki entered

"We're the team sent to assist you sochi." Said Kushina, the two scoffing and sneering at Naruto

"Well you'll be able to help Kaa-san, but the loser will just get in the way. And don't worry Tsuki-chan we'll protect you." Arashi said shamelessly looking Satsuki up and down

Naruto bristled at them blatantly eying his girlfriend. And while he could careless about what they think of him, that didn't stop Naruto's anger at being looked down on be this pathetic weaklings.

"And yet you are the ones that needed another team to back you up. So much for the sons of the "great Yondaime", guess all that training amount to nothing." Naruto taunted, Menma and Arashi's faces turning red at the insult

"Naruto stop antagonizing your brothers." Kushina scolded

Glaring at her from the corner of his eye Naruto turned on his heel and left the house, a worried Satsuki going after him knowing nothing good would happen of Naruto going off on his own.

Satsuki found Naruto in the forest knocking trees down, throwing them into the air and destroying them.

Throwing another one into the air Naruto's hand was surrounded by purple chakra surrounded his right hand before a purple blade made of pure chakra shot out of his hand and impaled the tree slicing through it.

Though just as quickly the blade vanished and Naruto feel to his knees gripping his now burned and shaking hand.

"You idiot!" Satsuki said running over to him

What were you thinking?! You know you can't handle creating an energy blade like that as you are now!" Satsuki admonished

"I was thinking I've had to restrain myself for four years from just tearing those worthless insects apart!" Naruto snarled with a murderous glare, one that actually made Satsuki flinch

She knew Naruto held nothing but hatred for his brothers. It was different than her hatred for Itachi, she once loved and looked up to Itachi, then he murdered their parents and massacred their clan, and any love or respect she had for her brother turned into a burning hatred and need for revenge.

But for Naruto he had always been second to his brothers and treated as a punching bag by them, their was never any sibling love between the three, only pure hatred.

Satsuki wouldn't admit out loud but she had always been terrified of what Naruto would become if his hatred consumed him with no one around to keep him in check.

'I don't think anyone would be able to stop him.' Satsuki thought grimly

Looking at his hand Naruto saw it was fully healed but a few tremors still went through it. Clenching his fist Naruto breathed deeply willing it to stop.

"I'm good now." Said Naruto standing but Satsuki stopped him and grabbed his hand

"No, let me see." Satsuki said

"I said I'm fi-" Naruto was cut off when Satsuki looked at him warningly

"You're lucky you can even still feel your hand. You know it's dangerous when you use the advanced version of the God Split Cut." Satsuki said as her hands gained a soft green glow

The God Split Cut is another of Naruto's original techniques, one that was pure shape transformation. The idea was to coat his hand in a field of chakra to act as a powerful blade, it took months for Naruto to get it down and when he did it was sharp enough to slice clean through a boulder. He even taught it to Satsuki to see if she could make her own improvements.

But Naruto didn't stop there wanting to create more powerful versions, so far he's only been able to create a blade of pure energy, that was more powerful than the God Split Cut and used to keep his opponents at more of distance. He called it Violent Fierce God Slicer.

Of course whenever Naruto tries using it, he damages his hand and runs the risk of permanently damaging the nerves in his hand, only able to use it safely when using the aura he creates with his Six Paths Sage Mode. His body just can't handle the power, so Satsuki made him swear to use it as a last resort, at least until he can find a way to use without damaging his hand.

Satsuki soon finished healing his hand. She had learned basic medical ninjutsu knowing it'd be good for one of them to learn it.

"There, you're luckily it wasn't anything permanent." Satsuki said

Naruto didn't say anything merely looking at Satsuki intensely. Looking up Satsuki locked eyes with Naruto. For several moments both of them just looked at each other. After a few moment Naruto raised his hand grabbing a strand of Satsuki's hair that fell in front of her face and brushed it behind her ear.

"Uh…" Satsuki said a faint blush not use to Naruto doing anything like that

"Before we left Konoha I found something that you should know about." Said Naruto suddenly while pulling out the file he took

Looking at the file Satsuki felt a sense of dread wash over her when she saw it was Anbu Weasel's, her brother's Anbu name, mission file. Turning back to Naruto, Satsuki's feeling of dread wasn't helped when she saw his expression.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Naruto blitzed past several thugs with his God Split Cut activated. Turning to them Naruto smirked cruelly when blood exploded out of their chests before falling over dead. All around Naruto were dozens of bodies all with similar injuries. These were Gato's hired help all of whom Naruto has taken care of while Satsuki went to deal with Zabuza, his accomplice, Gato, and anyone else that got in her way.

After Satsuki had read the file Naruto gave her she had turned scarily calm, Naruto having expected her to get angry or sad learning the truth of her families massacre. Instead she just became calm, not reacting to anything that happened around her.

'Until that little brat had to open his big mouth.' Thought Naruto with frown

*Flashback*

Everyone was gathered at the table in Tazuna's house, after taking turns guarding Tazuna and the bridge and his family. Menma and Arashi were talking animatedly with their mother, Sakura was fawning over the former two, Kakashi was reading his smut while somehow eating without removing his mask, and Naruto and Satsuki simply ate silently.

"Why do you bother?" Inari asked looking at the Ninja

"Hm?" Said Kakashi glancing up from his book

"Why do you bother? You can't beat Gato no one can! You all come here act like you know anything about suffering, but you don't! You all live cushy and comfortable lives in your village, none of you know anything about suffering! So why don't you all just leave before you die!" Inari shouted

Suddenly before anyone could react or say anything Satsuki suddenly had Inari by his throat slamming him against the wall. She glared at him with her Mangekyo Sharingan blazing in her eyes.

"Little brats like you… should learn to keep their mouths shut! Genjutsu: Endless Nightmare!" Satsuki said casting the genjutsu

Not even a second later the boy screamed in agony before slumping unconscious.

Dropping the boy carelessly Satsuki turned her glare to Tsunami and Tazuna freezing them in place.

"Learn to teach your brat to keep his mouth shut, otherwise I'll do worse than simply trap him in a nightmare world." Satsuki said vanishing in a flash of lightning before anyone could say anything

*End Flashback*

The Genjutsu she had used wasn't anything to dangerous, it just trapped Inari in a nightmare world where he experienced all the pain and suffering Naruto and Satsuki went through in their lives. A sort of downgraded version of Tsukuyomi, where it feels like years in the Genjutsu but only a second passes in the real world. But it doesn't leave the victim in a coma, just unresponsive for a few days and probably some lasting mental scarring depending on what Satsuki does to them in the Genjutsu.

Shaking those thoughts for now Naruto grabbed two semi-intact bodies and pulled out two sealing tags. Placing the tags on the back of the bodies necks Naruto watched as the corpses began transforming before his eyes.

In a matter of minutes gone were the bodies of two of Gato's thugs and in their place was his own dead body along with Satsuki's. They were completely identical down to their clothing and the best part was any tests performed on the bodies would come up as matches that they were in fact he and Satsuki.

"I see your finished." Satsuki said walking up to him dragging Zabuza behind her and carrying his sword

"Just finished. He's not dead." Stated Naruto upon seeing Zabuza not having a single wound on him

"Physically he's alive, mentally however…" Satsuki trailed off with a shrug, Naruto nodding when he finally noticed the glassy look in Zabuza's eyes

"His partner?"

"I'm sure I left them in enough pieces to be recognizable." Replied Satsuki neutrally

Unlike Naruto, Satsuki didn't find a sadistic pleasure in killing her opponents. The only people she'll enjoy killing are Itachi and everyone else involved with her clans near extinction.

While Satsuki now knew the truth behind why Itachi massacred their clan, that didn't lessen her hatred for him, it only increased along with now being directed at those who gave the order. Did Satsuki understand why Itachi did it, yes she did, if the Uchiha staged a Coup that would have lead to conflict in all of Konoha that could have potentially started the Fourth Shinobi War. But that didn't mean she didn't think their could have been a better way, instead they killed all of her clan members, including the ones that had nothing to do with the Coup like the children, elderly, and all the others not involved.

The only thing Satsuki wanted from Itachi was look him in the eye and know who it was that helped him massacre their clan. Then she'll drive a Chidori through his heart.

Nodding Naruto pulled out another seal, this one a modified Explosive Seal, and placed it on Zabuza's chest. Satsuki meanwhile slashed at the disguised corpses with Kubikiribucho make it like they died at Zabuza's hand.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, Satsuki nodding as she stabbed the Zanbato in the ground

With that Naruto wrapped an arm around Satsuki's waist and shot up into the sky. While he might not be able to access Six Paths Sage Mode, he still had access to several of its abilities, such as flight.

When the two were high enough in the air they both looked at Gato's compound. Without a word Naruto made a half-ram seal detonating the explosive tag he put on Zabuza. The affect was instant as the entire compound and all the bodies were consumed in a massive fiery explosion consuming everything it came in contact with.

"That should get their attention." Said Naruto speaking of the Konoha Ninja

"Let's get going. We have a lot to do, locating the other Jinchuuriki, finding the person who summoned the Gedo Mazo, and who ever has the Rinnegan to keep summoning it." Satsuki listed

"One problem at a time. How about finding a way to seal the Tailed Beasts into something until we can locate the statue." Said Naruto wanting to focus on one thing at a time

"Very well. I believe it'd also be prudent to capture the Jinchuuriki that aren't well liked in their villages. If they aren't liked it'll be easier to take them and not worry about repercussions." Satsuki added

 **"Then your best bet would be the Jinchuuriki in Suna, Iwa, and Taki. Those villages either only use their Jinchuuriki as weapons or don't care about them. It'd be best to avoid the Jinchuuriki in Kumo as they're not only liked, but the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki is the Raikage's brother and can access a full Tailed Beast transformation."** Katsumi said from within the seal, while she was free she could still freely enter and exit Naruto's mind, having learned the living conditions from eavesdropping on conversations between Kushina and Minato

Sometimes it was useful her previous host was the wife of a Kage, you never know what you'll learn.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto frowned at the last part, he would have loved to go against a fully realized Jinchuuriki. But he knew his limits and wasn't about to go against an opponent that could crush him.

"It'd be best to go after the Suna and Taki Jinchuuriki's since those villages only have one each, while Iwa has two." Said Satsuki after a moment

"Alright. But first what about something to keep the Tailed Beasts sealed in when we extract them." Naruto reminded

While they'd be able to seal Shukaku into an object, the Nanabi needed something stronger to hold it.

 **"I may have a solution**. **"** Katsumi spoke up

'What is it?' Naruto thought

 **"The Amber Purifying Pot, it's one of the Treasured Tools the Sage left behind. It's able to record the voice of anyone that responds to the wielder, if you're able to get the Jinchuuriki or my siblings to respond to you, you can seal them in the pot until you get the Gedo Mazo."** Katsumi explained

'Great, where is it?' Asked Naruto

 **"Kumo."** Replied Katsumi while looking off to the side and began whistling innocently

Naruto's face went blank while his eye twitched.

'Of course it is.' Naruto thought

Naruto relayed what Katsumi told him to Satsuki, who cursed silently that one of the possibly best ways to capture the Tailed Beasts was in the one village they wanted to avoid until they were stronger.

"How about for now we focus on increasing our own strength, and if we come across a Jinchuuriki then we'll capture them and figure out things from there." Naruto suggested

"That'd probably be best for now." Agreed Satsuki

While they're both strong, compared to people who are Kage-level or higher they're still weak. Naruto could only hold his Six Paths Sage Mode for a few moments before he had to release it, he still needed to practice more mastering Wood Style before it was strong enough to restrain a Tailed Beast, not to mention he's still working on a few Jutsu he want improve on, namely adding his other elements to his Rasenshuriken, and a more powerful version of Spiralling Ring.

Satsuki meanwhile needed more practice with her Mangekyo as while she didn't need to worry about going blind, they still put a strain on her eyes. She could only really use Amaterasu effortlessly being able to summon, extinguish, and manipulate the black flames. But Susanoo was still difficult to summon fully, so far she's only to summon the basic upper skeleton, if she wanted any hope of facing larger opponents she'd need to work on creating a Full Body Susanoo. She's also working on different for her Chidori, even working on a way to using natural lightning.

They both realized they had a lot of work to do.

*Timeskip-Four Days-Konoha*

Minato looked up when the door to his office opened showing Kushina, Menma, and Arashi. The Hokage noticed that Kushina looked to have been crying recently.

"Kushina, your back already. Why are you with Menma and Arashi, shouldn't they with their own team? And where are your students?" Minato asked with a frown, Kushina looking ready to cry again while Menma and Arashi scoffed

"The idiot got himself blown up trying to fight Zabuza." Sneered Menma

"And he had to drag Satsuki along with him." Arashi said with a scowl that the loser got Satsuki killed

"Wh-what?" said a quiet a voice getting the fours attention

Looking they saw Narumi standing in the doorway.

"N-Naruto-nii and Sa-Satsuki-nee, are dead?" Narumi said looking at her Kaa-san pleadingly that it wasn't true

Unfortunately her other brothers to take hope from her.

"That's right brat, the loser finally did us all the favor and got himself killed." Arashi said cruelly

"Yeah, now we don't have to put up with that waste of space anymore." Added Menma neither of the two caring if they hurt their sister with their words as both boys didn't like their sister for taking away attention that should rightfully be theirs

Narumi felt tears gather in her eyes at every word her mean brothers said. Naruto and Satsuki were dead, gone, she'd never be able to see them again. Menma and Arashi continuing to mock Naruto didn't help, as Narumi covered her ears trying to block them out but it was no use, as she couldn't block out what she just heard.

Menma and Arashi's taunting of Naruto was suddenly cut off when Narumi let loose a loud piercing scream, while dozens of golden chains shot out of her back. The chains instantly shot out towards a shocked Menma and Arashi, and impaled into their arms, legs, sides, and every other non-lethal area of their bodies, while two chains stabbed both boys right between their legs cutting away what made them both male. Both boys screamed in agony at being impaled by the chains and at the loss of their manhoods, though their screams were cut off when more chains wrapped around their throats strangling them.

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina snapped out of their shock seeing their daughter activate her Adamantine Sealing Chains and prepared to stop but soon found themselves restrained by the chains as well, though thankfully not impaling them like with Menma and Arashi. They couldn't escape as their Chakra was quickly suppressed and they knew it was hopeless to try breaking the chains, chains that are strong enough to hold the Kyuubi.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Narumi screamed glaring at them all through tear-filled eyes

"This is you fault!" Narumi said to her parents

"If you had just trained Nii-san then he wouldn't be gone! But you didn't you only cared about _them_ …" Said Narumi venomously towards Menma and Arashi who both started turning blue from lack of air

"All because of some stupid prophecy by some stupid old toad that smokes all the time!" Narumi said remembering Naruto telling her the reason why their parents focused so much on Menma and Arashi

"And now he's gone. My brothers gone and it's all your fault!" Screamed Narumi her chains lashing out wildly

"N-Narumi sweetie just calm do-" Minato started only to be cut off

"NO! You aren't my parents anymore and they were never my brothers! I only have one brother and a sister, and they're gone because of you! I HATE YOU!" Narumi shouted running out of the office her chains releasing the Namikaze family

Menma and Arashi hit the ground unconscious from lack of air and blood loss from their injuries. Minato quickly went to check on his sons and get them to the hospital.

Kushina meanwhile curled up into herself crying, as not only she lost a son, a son she's neglected, but also her only daughter.

And it was all her fault.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah it's not that long, but I really wanted to just end the Wave Arc in this chapter, as I really, really hate the Wave Arc, it has been done every which way it could possibly be interpreted, whether in just regular Naruto stories or crossovers, and I just am sick of writing it over and over! Sorry about the rant, now before we continue,**

 **Naruto: Revival, the Tale of Caulifla**

 **Naruto: Saiyan Resurgence**

 **Naruto: Son of Artemis, Rise of the Crimson Archer**

 **Naruto: The Incarnation of Baby & Black**

 **Naruto: The Rise of Darth Asura**

 **Naruto: The Second Coming of Darth Vader**

 **Naruto: The Second Coming of the One True Shredder**

 **Naruto: The Will of the Rabbit Goddess**

 **All these stories I have written I have said are challenges, what I may have forgotten to mention was they're all challenges from the same person, The Sith'ari. For anyone interested in accepting these challenges feel free to go to PM them and ask or see what other challenges they may have, I merely want to give credit to the person who made the challenges. Now then for the chapter, not much happened other than Naruto and Satsuki faking their deaths to prepare to collect the Tailed Beasts, Narumi being a little ass kicker and disowning her family, and that's about it. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
